Home For Christmas
by ConquerorAlexander
Summary: Being away from the ones you love will always come at price, but what happens when the price is too high and something has to give. It always has to right? But sometimes, the timing is everything.


**A/N: **Hey everyone, I know that this is a little late to be posting a story for Christmas, but as my followers on Twitter know that that time was full of drama and issues that didn't let me. But this is a gift for a very close friend of mine, as she was missing some Michi love, and here it is. Thank you for reading this, and thank you **Beautiful Innocence** for all of your support. I hope that everyone enjoyed their holidays and that you all have a happy new year!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or it's characters, nor do I own the other things that are mentioned that rightfully belong to someone else. I do own the plot thought, but nothing else, and this is for pure entertainment and I do not make profit off of this.

**Home For Christmas**

Tai sighed and a thump could be heard in the little twelve by twelve dorm room that he shared with his best friend Matt. He let his head drop onto his dimly lit desk and hated that he was still studying. He opened one of his brown eyes and could see his alarm clock's bright blue display saying that it was two thirty in the morning.

Matt was snoring as he slept and it only made Tai all the more envious. Matt was an English major and Tai was business and these finals would make or break his early acceptance into the business school he really wanted to get into.

Both collegiate boys were only freshman but Tai wanted early acceptance to be able to impress Mimi so she could see he could provide for them.

Tai hadn't told her what he was doing or even why he was doing it but he was going to ask her to marry him when they went home. They had been on and off again during high school but even when they were apart, they always stole glances at one another when the other wasn't looking.

Tai awoke with the start as his cell phone vibrated against the cheap wood that his dorm room provided desk was made out of. It didn't matter how impressive the university was that you went to, the dorms sucked.

He groaned and checked his phone, it was the alarm he set incase he had fallen asleep.

Fuck this, I'm just gonna get some shut eye. Tai scootched out of his seat and crawled to his little twin sized bed. He threw the blanket over himself violently as he wanted sleep and hoped he could get a good few hours of rest.

Tai grabbed his pillow and yelled into it as loud as he could without waking up Matt but venting his frustration at the same time. He had worked all summer to buy an engagement ring for Mimi so if this all went for nothing, how could he throw that money away? He kicked the covers off and sent them flying into the little closet that was open. He lay there in his blue Hanes boxer briefs and got up and went back to his desk to study.

...

Mimi was straightening her hair and wondered why Tai hadn't called in these past few days. They went to different universities; her's was further from their hometown than Tai's and also finished her finals to go home early. She was home-sick but she didn't know what she missed more at the moment, her mom and dad and shopping or Tai...

She sighed heavily as she put her straightening iron down because she swore she heard her phone ring. As she opened her flip phone that resembled a make up compact, she saw that there was nothing there. She closed it in frustration, not that Tai didn't call, but that it bothered her so much.

Mimi had been feeling sick the past few days since she had stopped talking to Tai after he flew over to her new town to visit. She was terrified; she immediately went to get a pregnancy test. She swore he used protection and she was relieved that the results came back negative.

Deciding that this was all too weird, she decided to tell her mom. She was a worldly woman and was from Europe, they were more blunt, right?

Her mom just listened and didn't say anything. She only smiled and said that she should relax, take it easy, and things would be better once she came back home. But she had been home for a day and nothing. It was starting to get to her.

Mimi was studying fashion at a very prestigious university and due to the amount of instruction, projects, and competition she normally had to stay until January but she opted out of a lot of things to come home and feel better, but she still didn't.

With all of her thoughts going wild in her head, she got up and got some Midol. If she ever thought she was pregnant, this intense cramp surely proved her wrong.

...

Matt opened one eye and stretched as his alarm woke him up. He flipped the downward facing clock to see that his alarm hadn't gone off. As he looked around he recognized that sound, it was Tai snoring with his face in his pillow. Deciding that with the studying habits Tai had had recently, the poor guy deserved some sleep. Matt went back to sleep as his first class wasn't until noon and it was only eight.

...

It was now the twenty fourth of December and Mimi had been home for ten days. She talked to Tai briefly and he sounded not that into talking to her, so she didn't talk much.

Tai had been happy to talk to her, but he was so tired and so stressed that it got in the way. And picking up on that vibe, Mimi didn't talk much so both of then sent mixed messages to one another and it only made their feelings more confusing.

"Did you talk to her?" Mimi asked anxiously as her mother walked in through the front door.

"Mimi dear, yes, but Tai has not been home and only checked in about a couple of times a week," Mrs. Tachikawa said as she set her purse down on the big white couch.

"But why?" Mimi asked confused. Something was seriously wrong then, right? That or... Or she was getting dumped.

She swallowed hard with that thought and turned her attention to the television as she was watching her favorite soap opera; Three Hearts, Two Rings.

Mrs. Tachikawa smiled politely, she didn't like to see her daughter so distraught but she had a feeling that Tai listened to his heart a long time ago before Mimi did. She wasn't too happy to find out her daughter thought she was pregnant but when she found out it was negative, she knew Mimi was starting to realize she was in love. Her heart was hurting for the boy, she just didn't understand. Her daughter was only seventeen and Tai eighteen, but they were in love from her point of view. Being in college so young, their hearts hadn't matured as fast as their brains had, therefore logic was of no use for them now.

...

"But will you be here for Christmas?" Mrs. Yagami asked her son who had been uncharacteristically quiet, calm, and away from home. He was always home as soon as he could be, but now he had been up there in school for far longer than usual.

"Yes, I just had to beg my professors to grade my papers early and wait for them to finish," Tai said as he fought back a yawn as he drove his Camry back home. If he hurried he could be there with an hour to spare.

"Oh Taichi, why? You could've waited instead of having to rush," Mrs. Yagami said in worry. Unlike Mrs. Tachikawa she was oblivious about her son's feelings. But she also hadn't seen him since the end of July when they went to go drop him off at his dorm.

"Mom, I just had to, okay?" Tai said. He wasn't even sure how his parents were going to react to him proposing to Mimi. His mother would probably cry her eyes out and forbid it and he had no clue about his dad as he was always busy and out of the house.

"Taichi, is everything okay?" Mrs. Yagami asks in concern. Her son never hesitated to come home; he always did on the holidays from the university but was hesitating for Christmas? Something was wrong.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," Tai said into his phone right before the call got dropped as he went into a dead zone right outside of the city.

Mrs. Yagami had called Tai's name a few times but figured that the call got dropped and sighed as she hung up the phone in the kitchen. She did speak to Alina, Mrs. Tachikawa, but they just talked about the kids and nothing too deep but she wished her husband were here to talk about their son. She was worried about him, and she figured it was a guy thing and wouldn't understand. She was there more for Tai than his dad, but the boy was something else… all she could do was try to understand as usual.

Tai put his phone between his legs, to make sure he didn't miss a call, and raised the volume on the radio as some George Straight song was playing and it really hit home.

He had always liked Mimi but this was... different. The last day he spent with Mimi in Manhattan that weekend hurt and he'd never felt that way before for any girl. He'd had lots of girlfriends but he never felt the connection he felt with Mimi, which is why he lost his virginity to her their sophomore year in high school. Mimi had given him her virginity as well and neither had ever slept with another person thereafter. Since they had been on and off in high school as well as college they didn't sleep with each other until they felt the commitment that they needed.

Tai was so bothered by how sad and hurt he felt since he woke up that morning. He talked to Matt about it and Matt just told him to follow his heart, which is why he felt a little better about doing what he was going to do. He just wished he knew how to do what he was going to do, with his dad's advice. He was scared to go talk to Mr. Tachikawa, especially alone.

...

Mimi washed her face and started to do her make up again. She had heard a song by Taylor Swift and it reminded her of Tai and she knew he was going to break up with her; and on Christmas. What an asshole.

She looked in the mirror, snap out if it Mimi. Too bad, just move on.

She stared at herself in the mirror and started to do her make up again, she had to he flawless for her mother's annual Christmas party. And her father would be back too.

...

Tai was following the directions he printed out on Google Maps in order to find Mr. Tachikawa's office and hopefully before he left home.

He came across the building that blended in very well with all the other metropolitan buildings in the big city. Tai parked his car and fed the meter and made his way in through the revolving doors and to the front desk.

"Happy holidays, welcome to AlMiWa Incorporated sir. How may I help you?" The peppy receptionist asked the eighteen year old. He still wasn't used to being called sir.

"Um, I'm looking for Mr. Tachikawa?" Tai said.

"May I ask who is looking for him?" The receptionist asked as she opened up the planner for Mr. Tachikawa to see whom he was expecting today.

"Taichi Yagami," Tai said. He backed off his voice because he swore he heard it echo in the big lobby.

"I'm sorry, he's currently not expecting any visitors," The receptionist said sadly but maintaining her professional tone.

"Please ma'am, I really need to talk to him. Its very important," Tai pleads.

...

Mimi was schmoozing around with the guests in their giant high ceiling white living room that was filled with smiles, laughter, perfume, and couples. She was wondering when her dad would get back, he always knew how to make her feel better. Especially since she felt so alone right now in this sea of couples while she was waiting for Tai to break up with her.

Sure enough, Mr. Hishiro Tachikawa walked in and after being greeted warmly by his wife, entered the living room. Mimi turned around and looked at her dad and wanted to cry, she wanted him to kick Tai's ass. She didn't care that her dad went to business school with Tai's dad.

She went up to him and he hugged her tight and it comforted her. He missed her. But he was already preparing for what he knew would happen and was saddened.

"Mimi, this is for you," Her father said and handed her a note from his inner coat pocket.

Mimi blinked and took the note and unfolded it to see Tai's handwriting: Mimi, we need to talk. Meet me at the gazebo by the park in town and bring a jacket… It's cold.

She sighed and crumbled up the note up.

"Mimi," her father called before she went to throw away the note from Tai.

"Yes daddy?" Mimi answered.

"Whatever the note says, I suggest you do it or whatever it says. Better business be over and never not finished," Her father answered.

Mimi knew her dad didn't read it but she figured he could read her like a book. Just like her mom.

She nodded, "Yes daddy."

He nodded and she went upstairs to get her coat. She figured he was already there and if it was cold she didn't want the asshole to freeze. Though he deserved it.

Mimi pulled her Range Rover into the park and as she parked by the gazebo she could see Tai in his green and white over coat with a yellow scarf. What she had gotten him for Christmas last year. She was even more upset that he was going to dump her with the clothes she had given him from Europe.

She parked the truck and marched over to where Tai was and the snow crunched under her boots as she said, "You have a lot of nerve Taichi Ishido Yagami."

Tai swallowed, oh shit what was he getting into? He just smiled a shy smile as Mimi approached him with glaring eyes. What was going on?

Mimi stood next to him in her pink and white fur coat with her white scarf as she crossed her arms out of anger. Or so what she wanted Tai to interpret, she was also really cold.

"Do you know why I asked you to come here?" Tai asked after swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I don't know anything anymore Taichi. So why don't you inform me," Mimi shoots back.

Okay, Mr. Tachikawa didn't spill the beans. Thank God.

"Do you know what it will be in about five minutes?" Tai asked after glancing at his watch. It was too fast for him to be able to get to get a good reading.

"Christmas and I'm going to be late for my mother's annual party. What is it Tai?" Mimi demands getting more upset and sad.

"This was the place where I asked you to be my girlfriend when we were freshmen in high school. And now I have another question to ask you," Tai said looking straight into Mimi's eyes.

Mimi swallowed. Now she was even more confused and she felt as if Tai was looking straight into her soul and the last time he did that was that last weekend they saw each other.

Tai put his hands in his pockets, they were cold but also to pull out the ring he had for her.

Mimi swallowed and looked back at his, "Look Tai, just break up with me so I can go back have a mimosa and cry it off."

Tai blinked, what did she say?

Pushing all doubt away and doing what he knew in his heart was right, he got on one knee on the cold snow.

"Marie-Ann Mitchell Tachikawa will you make me the happiest guy to have ever lived by being by my side forever. I have gotten early acceptance into business school; I have a 3.8 GPA, and your father's permission. But now I need to ask you. Will you marry me?" Tai asked as he pulled out his hand and presented her with a little black box that held inside a gold ring with a good-sized diamond on top.

Mimi was speechless and her knees and hands started shaking. She was expecting and preparing for the worst break up in history but Tai had a huge diamond ring and was on one knee. And if she heard correctly, he proposed to her on Christmas as the clock marked the hour right after Tai finished speaking.

"I know we're still in college and only finished our first semester but I'm in love with you. And I cannot live another day waking up in an empty bed and falling asleep without holding you in my arms. I just cant Mimi, I need you," Tai said as he started to cry. He meant every word and had never been so vulnerable and sincere in his whole life; and scared.

Mimi started to cry too, his words were beautiful and she had never seen this boy cry before. It touched and broke her heart.

"Taichi Ishido Yagami, of course I will marry you," Mimi says getting on her knees and holding her love close and tightly. She needed him and he realized it before she did. He already knew her better than she knew herself. If there was ever the man she could be with for the rest of her life it was Tai.

Tai held her tightly as well and picked her up so she wouldn't get wet and cold from the snow and adjusted her in his arms so he was carrying her like a bride; a soon to be bride.

"But how are we going to do it? We go to school far away..." Mimi said sadly as she rested her head on his chest and felt his warmth, smelled his scent, and could feel his big strong heartbeat.

"I got accepted to NYU's business school love," Tai said softly as he nuzzled her.

Mimi looked up wide-eyed. Tai was never one to be a book worm or study much but here he had pulled off a near perfect GPA and got early acceptance into the business school and got her an amazing ring.

"Wait, and the ring. Tai how could you afford it on your own?" Mimi asked. It didn't sound like his parents helped him at all for this proposal.

Tai smirked, "Remember why I was sorta distant during the summer and these past few days?"

Mimi looked up and nodded.

"I was working 50 hours a week to get it all on my own. No mommy and daddy stuff. I did it for you," Tai said. How he managed working and devoting so much time to his studies not even he knew. But he was learning that love was a powerful thing and it gave him the strength to do what he had to do.

"So can I slip my ring on you?" Tai asked.

Mimi nodded; she was still speechless over everything. As well as damn impressed.

Tai slipped the ring on her finger and smiled, "There. It's not my ring anymore. It's yours, it's always been yours."

Mimi cried happily and pulled his head down and pressed her strawberry lip glossed lips to his. Tai inwardly grinned; this was his favorite lip-gloss of hers and kissed her deeply.

Mimi broke the kiss and her watery eyes looked up at his gorgeous pools of chocolate, "I'm glad you came home for Christmas."

"Me too," Tai said and kissed her again deeply and lovingly.


End file.
